Legends of Bara Magna
This will be a story series by Pluto2. Chapter 1: Gresh vs. Skrall Rematch! Gresh prepared for battle. He was going to try to win an entire river for his tribe. That very skrall that fought him once before and defeated him was his opponent. He was going to get a rematch. DING DING! The bell rang. Their blades clashed. The Skrall knocked him down and turned around. Gresh suddenly got up and hit the Skrall in the back. He had won. Tarix, Strakk, Ackar, Gelu, Malum (who was nearby at the time and stopped to watch the fight), Vastus, Metus, and others came over to congratulate him. Chapter 2: Caravan Attack! Gelu was guiding a caravan up a path that ended at a cliff. Suddenly, part of the path fell, and some of the caravan members, such as Junius, Watius, Icius, Firius, Sanius, and Rockius fell to their deaths. The others continued scaling up. One by one, the path fell, and some of the caravan members fell to their death, and finally only Gelu, Gresh, Strakk, Ackar, Vastus, Tarix, and Kiina were left, and they made it to the cliff. Suddenly, the entire cliff collapsed and fell. Chapter 3: Arena Match - Stronius vs. Vorox Stronius readied his club. He was about to fight a vorox. DING DING! Stronius shot a Thornax at the Vorox. He did not miss the shot. He fired another, then another, then another, then another. Finally, the Vorox was defeated. Stronius had defeated a Vorox. The Skrall came over to congratulate him. Chapter 4: Atero Reclaim This chapter has some spoilers from TLR! Kiina, Strakk, Gelu, Gresh, Vastus, Tarix, Ackar, Perditus, Telluris, Raanu, the ghost of Certavus (who had mysteriously appeared while the caravan members in Chapter 2 on their way back down the cliff), Sahmad (who had to be convinced to join the group), Crotesius, Kyry, Kirbold, Scodonius, Kibraz, Tarduk, Berix, some Vorox, some Zesk, Mata Nui, and some other Glatorian and Agori advanced toward Atero. They were planning to liberate Atero from the Skrall. When they got there, some Bone Hunters and Skrall attacked (they still were an alliance), and then suddenly Metus (as a snake, you'll know how Metus became a snake if you watch TLR) slithered into the arena and then swords began to clash, and Kiina, Gelu, Vastus, Ackar, Perditus, Telluris, Scodonius, Kibraz, Mata Nui, Crotesius, and Sahmad started fighting some bone hunters, and Mata Nui started fighting Fersisus, and the other Bone Hunters, except Fero, started battling the other glatorian in Atero, while Fero, started battling the Agori, except several, such as Kyry and Kirbold. The other Glatorian and Agori there started attacking the Skrall, and some of them started fighting some skrall, but Raanu started fighting Atakus and Stronius, and then the Glatorian and Agori won the battle, and the Skrall and Bone Hunters fled the arena, along with Metus. Chapter 5: Another Hero Reborn Flashback Teridax banished Mata Nui's spirit into the Ignika. It turned gold, and then it split into 2 different identicial Ignikas, but the new one was Silver, and contained Toa Ignika's spirit. The mask hurteled through space passing through the Matoran Universe, entering the Milky Way Galaxy, flying through the Solar System, flying past the Sun, flying out of the Milky Way Galaxy, flying toward Bara Magna, passing by a debris belt containing lots of pieces from the destroyed Spherus Magna which never became planets or moons, flying by Aqua Magna, Bota Magna, and then crashing in the desert sands of Bara Magna. Present "Whoa. What do you think that is?" asked Kiina while looking up in the sky to see a meteor (the silver ignika) crashing into the desert sands of Bara Magna. "I do not know. Wait a minute........ Is that.. No...it can't be! Another Ignika???" replied Mata Nui. Mata Nui gasped, and then told everyone to follow him to the crash site. Crash Site The Silver Ignika glowed in the crater. A little Scarabax beetle went to investigate, and touched the Silver Ignika with one of its pinchers. The Silver Ignika began to glow, and then the sands began to transform, and then a sandstorm began, and then when the storm was through, Toa Ignika, wearing the Silver Ignika, stood where the Silver Ignika once was. The Scarabax beetle, which was Click, became scared and ran off, and eventually ran back to Mata Nui, and climbed back up to his shoulder, and Mata Nui, Kiina, Ackar, Gresh, and Berix got out of their hiding place, and walked up to Toa Ignika. "Who are you?" asked Mata Nui. "I am Toa Ignika, Toa of Life. Where am i?" replied Toa Ignika. Mata Nui gasped, and then Gresh replied, "You're on Bara Magna. Where do you come from? And why does your mask look like Mata Nui's mask, but only silver?". Toa Ignika replied, "My mask is the Ignika, i come from the Matoran Universe, and.. wait a second... Is that another Ignika? Mata Nui, where? Where's Mata Nui?". "I am Mata Nui." replied Mata Nui. "Well, Teridax, the leader of the Makuta, banished Mata Nui's spirit into the Ignika, and then the ignika turned gold, and then it split into two identical Ignikas, the silver one that I am wearing, and the gold one that Mata Nui is wearing." said Toa Ignika. "Makuta? What are Makuta?" asked Ackar. Mata Nui and Toa Ignika explained their entire life history, and also explained everything about the Matoran Universe, and told everyone about the Makuta and Toa. "Intresting...." replied Ackar. "Well, we better start finding a way back to Toa Ignika and Mata Nui's universe." said Ackar. They then all set off through the sands. Chapter 6: Merging of all Universes, and The Creator is created A Planet called Earth A Great Being stood hunched over a stool, looking at controls of the Matoran Universe and the Bara Magna Universe. He knew about how Teridax had got into Mata Nui's body and was about to press the body that would shut off Mata Nui's body and eject Teridax out, but then he accidently pressed the wrong button, and then the Matoran Universe and the Bara Magna Universe merged into one universe, and then all alternate universes merged with the newly merged universe. As an emergency precaution, the great being, to fix his mistake, did not press the undo button, but rather more the button marked "Do Not Press", and then The Creator was created. A giant mechanical being, resembling Mata Nui's robotic body, used its powers to destroy the Barraki and Piraka and Rahi. Newly Merged Universe The planets of the newly merged universe all merged with Bara Magna, creating one big planet. Bara Magna Toa Ignika, the Toa, Matoran, Glatorian, Agori, Zesk, Vorox, Turaga, and others marched to Mata Nui's robot body. Teridax had gotten back inside, but he had left an entry hatch open, and everyone climbed through the entry hatch, and walked through Mata Nui's robot body's inside, and then finally arrive at the brain, where Mata Nui was waiting for them. Mata Nui pressed a button marked "Eject spirit into original body" and Teridax was ejected into his original body, also inside Mata Nui's robot body. Mata Nui pressed a button marked "Add Original Spirit" and entered the password, and Mata Nui's spirit was transfered back into his robot body. He pressed the eject everyone button, and everyone else was ejected. He then undid everything that the Great Being had did. He then created another spirit for him, and put it in his old body, and the new spirit had all the thoughts and memories of Mata Nui and what Mata Nui had been through on Bara Magna. Trivia Next story coming soon! * There will be no more chapters. Category:Stories Category:User:Pluto2